pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:Rt/Me SoS Forest Farmer
Now Ritualists and Mesmers can farm the forest :> comments/questions? 18:20, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :I knew some1 was gona makea rit farmer from new spirit updates [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 18:25, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Yea, GW made Rits awesome, I want to make one now. :P Nice build, I think getting to the forest wouldbe the hardest part. You should make a vid :D [[User:Chiyu Haburi|'Chiyu']] Love's''[Haburi|''[SD]] 18:30, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :Getting to the forest is really easy actually. Just use a Dwarven Ale. It costs 100g, but the run's profits outweighs the cost of the alcohol. I'll make a video when I have the time. 18:43, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Summon Spirits is good. '···''' Danny Does 18:31, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :And not needed and there is not space for it on the bar. I've tested and played this build a lot in the past few days, and I think it's unneeded. You don't have a downtime of even 20s between mobs b/c your spirits should already be up and binding rituals should be at least half recharged. Summon Spirits is unneeded. 19:13, 24 June 2009 (UTC) So anybody care to vote? there's a video for both the Rt/Me and the Me/Rt versions of the build, so go rate it. 21:08, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Wouldn't it be better If it was like "general usage" then note that you need to stay out of range for Spirit Shepherds? Because right now it's like repeating the same thing four times. Ad Victoriam 04:32, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :And also, when you cross to the other "half" of the forest, do you: ::a) take out the skeletons on the bridge with spirits, ::b) run for your life past them, or ::c) go back around the outside to the great battlefield or w/e and use the other entrance? Ad Victoriam 06:50, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :::You can do options (a) or ©, either work fine. 13:39, 26 June 2009 (UTC) one more vote please. 23:02, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Attribute Points The current version of the build has more than a GW character is allowed. Saul Lachance 12:39, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :Actually, it doesn't. I just checked in-game and 10-10-10-4-1 is a valid attribute spread (although the 4 can actually be 5). Did you do your attribute quests? Toraen talk 17:46, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :: Wah?! Madness, I swear when I tried it earlier I couldn't get it to work, maybe I'd forgotten I had the runes on and over-compensated or something. Thanks anyway :-) Saul Lachance 02:42, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Drunken Master Can another skill be used instead of Drunken Master? I don't have EotN.Swift Thief 00:59, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :Well you can't use Illusion of Haste because of Shatter Enchantment, but you can always use consumables such as Cupcakes, Red or Blue Rock Candy, etc, to run there, which also frees up a skill slot. + ℓγssάή Hardmode? Does this work in hardmode? :Possibly, but why would you want to? --Sam6555 22:07, November 22, 2009 (UTC) would be SO hard to get to the forst in HM Archer Brick 12:21, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Running to forest I can't get to forest , how correctly run there ?? I always screw at the place when I enter battlefield those enemies kill me .... .Kipras :You have to be sure that the Skeletal Icehands use Deep Freeze either on the Shadow Army group at the top of the hill just before them, or on spirits you set as decoys to get by. You'll probably want a longbow/flatbow to pull them from outside spell range to do this. It's covered in more detail in the usage section. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 21:56, 25 March 2010 (UTC) rt/a prof=rt/a channeling=12+1+3 shadow=11 comm=6+1 spawn=2+1dashescapeof distresspainbloodsongvampirismof spiritsbond/build no alcohol!--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 23:14, July 14, 2010 (UTC)